Harry Potter and the Devil's life
by Vegito786
Summary: This is a crossoer of DMC. It starts at 4'th year, Harry is a Devil, both his parents are alive and are also Devil's, this is a Harry Potter fic full of action, adventure and romance.Harry/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter aka The Boy Who Lived got on the train for his fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his life was pretty adventurous, his father was the legendary Devil knight Sparda but no one other than his family knew that, he was also an Unspeakable along with his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who were also Devils, they had taught Harry how to control and use his Devil powers, they had also taught him a lot of Human spells, they had also taught him how to use swords and guns, his family were also the royal family of the magical world, James was king and Lily was queen, because they were the Sparda family were related to Merlin, Godric Gryffindor and Rowanna Ravenclaw Gryffindor, they were also the richest creatures in the universe as they were the richest Devils.

Harry's first 3 years of Hogwarts were very adventurous, in his first year he was the youngest Seeker in a centaury, he also saved the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort at the end of the year.

His second year he killed a 60 ft Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets thus saving Ginny Weasley and the school.

Last year he recaptured Peter Pettigrew as he had escaped from Azkaban prison to kill him.

And just this summer he learnt from his parents that there was going to be a tournament called the Triwizard Tournament that a competitor from three different wizarding schools would be entering it.

They sat down in their compartment and Harry pulled his two guns, Faith and Destiny, out of their holsters and began spinning them around his fingers lazily yet professionally, Hermione rolled her eyes at him while Ron looked on in awe, just then their compartment door opened and in stepped Draco holding Ginny in his arms and laughing at something Ginny had just told him, as soon as he saw the trio his smile vanished and was replaced with a cool look "Potter, Granger and Weasley."

He smirked at the glare that Ron shot at Ginny's boyfriend "get your mitts off my sister Malfoy!"

Ginny glared at him "Ron stop it, Draco is my boyfriend and our friend, stop treating him like that."

Ron just huffed and looked away while Ginny sat down on Draco's lap, Draco and his mother were no longer living with his father, they had moved in with Sirius at Black manor in Witchcrov at the beginning of the summer after their third year.

After half an hour of silence Harry groaned and looked at Ron and Draco "come on, lets play exploding snap."

Ron reluctantly nodded while Draco just smirked at him and nodded, smiling Harry put his guns away and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and began dealing them out.

In the middle of their third game the door to their compartment opened and the trolley lady came in "something form the trolley dears?"

Harry nodded "yes please, we'll have five of everything."

The lady nodded and handed them the food before taking 2 gallons and 30 sickles.

For the rest of the train ride they began talking about the new year and what kind of danger they would have to face.

Once the train had stopped they got their things and got off the train before climbing into a cart, as Harry was about to close the door he saw two girls walking towards their cart, they were both very pretty thou Harry found the black haired girl to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had blue eyes and a short nose and her black hair reached to her lower back, she was a couple of inches shorter than Harry, she had the body of a Greek goddess with fine shapely legs and waist and a not too small not too big bust.

The other girl had blond hair that just reached her shoulders, she had brown eyes and a short nose, she also had the same figure as the black haired girl thou she was and inch taller.

Once they had approached the cart the black haired girl blushed at seeing Harry "um…hi, wou…would it be ok if we could sit with you?"

Harry gave a slow nod and let them in before closing the door and sitting across the black haired girl, the girl smiled shyly at Harry "my names Daphne Greengrass and this is my friend Tracey Davies."

Harry smiled "I'm Harry Potter, the brown haired girl is Hermione Granger, the red haired boy is Ron Weasley and the other girls his sister Ginny, and the last boy's her boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

Daphne and Tracey looked at Harry in wide-eyed wonder "are you really Harry Potter? Wow that is so cool."

Harry chuckled "yeah I guess."

They finally made it to the castle, Harry and his friends had to separate from Daphne and Tracey, as they needed to be sorted.

Once all the first years had been sorted it was time for Daphne and Tracey to be sorted, they were both sorted in Gryffindor and sat down next to the trio.

Harry blushed and looked away from Daphne making her grin whilst also blushing, once everyone had eaten their food Dumbledore stood up and began doing his usual speech about rules, he was just about to tell them about something else when the doors to the great hall opened up and in stepped a man with scars all over his face, one wooden leg, a little of his nose missing and a magical eye, Dumbledore introduced him as Mad Eye Moody and the new Defence against the dark arts professor, Dumbledore then began telling them about the Triwizard Tournament.

He told them all about the previous tournaments and about the rules of this year's tournament, once he had explained everything about the tournament he dismissed everyone, Harry went to the heads table where he saw his mother Lily Potter.

Lily was also a Devil since James aka Sparda was her husband and they made love making her Human genes being completely over taken by the Devil ones.

Lily smiled as she saw Harry and his friends walking over to her "hey sweetie."

Harry smiled "mum, these are my two new friends, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies."

Lily smiled and shook both girls hands before dismissing the children, she could feel that Harry and Daphne were beginning to fall in love with each other and she would have to tell James about this even thou he would never stop teasing Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny led Daphne and Tracey to the Gryffindor common room where they gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed in threw the hole, Seamus and Dean took one look at both new girls before coming over and flirting with them, Tracey giggled at them while Daphne only glared before looking at Harry.

Harry took a step towards Daphne with a sharp glance towards Seamus who quickly backed away, Harry then smiled at Daphne "come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Daphne smiled at Harry warmly while nodding her head, he then shyly took her hand in his causing both of them to blush before he led her all around the common room while introducing her to everyone, Daphne noticed that she was getting quite the glares from the female side of the Gryffindor's and knew it was because Harry was paying attention to her.


	2. announcement

Hey guys just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna re-write my stories.

When I wrote these stories I was a complete noob at writing but now with some serious practice I believe that I have gotten better, thank you all for your patientce and I hope that you'll enjoy my stories.

Cheers.


End file.
